


I HATE MONDAY'S

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is miffed with his brother once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I HATE MONDAY'S

A/N: So this is for my sister who gave me the title, just a short dribble off the top of my head. Hope you get a laugh. NC

 

Sam was humming to himself as he unlocked the door and let himself into the motel room. He looked around when he didn't see his brother sitting at the table. He had volunteered to run out for the food and Dean was getting up when he left to take a shower. Looking around the room, he spotted a mound in his bed. After setting the food on the table, he strolled over to the beds and looked down at the top of Dean's head sticking up from under the covers.

"Hey bro, why are you in my bed?" he asked his brother. "I thought you were gettin' up?"

"I did." Dean mumbled not looking out from under the covers.

"So? What happened?" 

"Decided to go back to bed."

Sam looked around the room confused at his brother's answer, not seeing anything that looked out of place. He looked at Dean's bed but didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Wanna elaborate?" 

"No."

"C'mon dude, what's wrong? I thought you were gonna take a shower?" 

"I was."

"So...Why are you in my bed?" Sam questioned still wondering why Dean wouldn't look at him. 

"You'll laugh." he muttered.

"No I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"It can't be that bad, tell me." he encouraged.

"I got up and stubbed my toe." Dean started. 

"Ok, yeah, that'd hurt."

"Jack's not so good the second time around." he groaned and burped loudly.

"Yuk! Told you those last few shots were too much."

"Went to take a shower, only had like two minutes of hot water." he whined.

"Yikes!"

"Jumped out of the shower and slipped, hittin’ my face." he said pulling the cover down showing his face and the beginning of a black eye. 

Sam's lips twitched as he tried not to smile or laugh when he saw his brother’s shiner. 

"There wern’t any towels in there." he growled at his brother, daring him to laugh.

"Did you call the front desk?" Sam choked out biting back the laugh.

"Yeah, they're still not here."

"Wait! So you got in my bed?" Sam exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, I was cold.” Dean shrugged. “Then realized it was Monday, I hate Monday's, I think I‘m jinxed."

"Dean, do you have any clothes on?" Sam asked suspiciously.

“No, I was wet.” Dean chided him like it was a dumb question. 

Before Sam could come back with a retort, someone knocked on the door.

“Room service.” a female voice called. “I have the towels you asked for.”

Sam looked at Dean who was looking at him, neither saying a word nor moving to get the door. 

“Want me to get it?” Dean asked starting to throw the covers back to get up.

“No!!” Sam exclaimed getting up quickly. “Better have her bring me some sheets.” he muttered stalking to the door.

“Hey! At least I’m clean.” Dean complained hearing his brother’s remark.

“Jerk.” Sam sneered at him before opening the door.

“Bitch.” Dean smirked lacing his hands behind his head and settling back in his brother‘s bed.


End file.
